


Let's Catch The 1-20, We'll Have Dinner In Paris And Breakfast In Rome

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2019 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Idols, Background Relationships, Band Fic, Fluff, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride, Pridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto hates pop music, despises boy bands, and has nothing but disdain for idols....Then he catches a glimpse of Atem Amir, who belongs in all of those categories, and he realizes he has to make an exception
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Pridecember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Let's Catch The 1-20, We'll Have Dinner In Paris And Breakfast In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Pridecember- "Idol", I had quite a bit of fun with this one xD

**Idol Group M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.! Returns To Domino After Nine Month International Tour; One Night Only Concert Tonight!**

Staring at the headline seemed almost surreal

Seto's fingers ran absently over his special platinum level backstage pass- a level they had to _create_ just for him

Usually gold was as high as you could go and wasn't even offered for this show, but Seto was the most rich and powerfull man in the city- not to mention easily one of the most in Japan- and with that kind of power came special privileges

Ofcourse they were surprised to hear that Seto Kaiba- the king of the gaming world, the god ruling over a business empire- was at all interested in an idol group, but they had known better to ask questions

In truth, at first, Seto _hadn't_ been interested

He hated pop music, _despised_ idol bands, and detested celebrities who crafted the crystal clean public images that would draw big crowds and limit controversy even though it went against who they were as people

And M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.! was all of those things

....

Well, it _was_ in the beginning

But there was something that had changed drastically between their first tour- when they rose to fame- and their second tour- wich was the current one they were returning from

Seto didn't know what it was, considering there hadn't been a notable change in members or management, but something had definitely changed

The purity-washed common pop music now had some darker undertones woven into it, and beaded along through those weaves was what sat at the core of his interest in the group: Sexuality

Specifically, _non-straight_ sexuality

Seto hadn't paid any attention to M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.! in the beginning- why would he?- but the media blast that hit as soon as "Love+Pride" had dropped was so powerfull that even Seto couldn't ignore it

A male idol group sang a love song... about other men

People had gone crazy

There were supporters, detractors, die-hard fans that dropped immediately and those who had never even heard of M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.! who suddenly became die-hard in turn, sponsors who pulled out every cent the second the song hit and new sponsors who rushed to fill in the gaps- namely Seto

"Love+Pride", stylistically, wasn't his taste

In fact, very little of the band's music _was_, Seto just didn't like pop music as a rule, he preferred quieter and more understated things, but as- by far- the most powerfull bisexual in Japan, he couldn't ignore what the band was doing

A month later- after weeks of total silence from the band- two of their members were seen at a cafe` in Tokyo kissing

Seto had never seen the level of controversy _that_ caused before in his entire life, even when he publicly came out a few years before, it hadn't rained down the shitstorm of news articles, fan debates, and social-political arguments that Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura had unearthed just by having lunch and sharing a lip-lock

Two weeks after that, with still nothing but silence, the band made a surprise appearance at Tokyo's Rainbow Pride Parade to perform "Love+Pride".... and all dressed in pride colors too

Gay, bi, or pan shades decorated each one of the band's six members, finally leaving no question to the fact that none of the band's members were straight

In particular, Ryou Bakura wearing rainbow colors instead of sporting the bi or pan logos of some of his bandmates seemed to crush more than a few female hearts out there, but it was one of the two pan members that really caught Seto's eye

Atem Amir, the unofficial leader of the group, who was known for having a very... masculine... appearance... (and by masculine, he meant "wearing so much metal and leather that Seto could swear he was either on his way to a heavy metal concert or a BDSM club) had stepped onto stage in a skirt and high heels

Seto had been at the parade himself, albeit unannounced and wearing casual pride themed clothes to avoid attracting attention- more do to not wanting to be bothered on one of the few events he allowed himself to have off of work and less to do with not wanting to be seen there- and had almost had hear failure when he saw that

Atem had always been gorgeous, even before Seto could really say he was interested in the band, he had been very quick to admit that small fact, but seeing him like _this_\- looking happier and freer than Seto could ever remember seeing before in his admittedly limited prior veiws of the band- had simply been mind blowing for the CEO

The day after they had finally done an interveiw and had answered every question thrown their way, no matter how personal, offensive, or judgemental

And Seto decided then that he would have to meet them

Unfortunately, their second tour- and first international one- started the very next day and Seto couldn't- despite popular beleif- just up and leave the country whenever he felt like it

So after nine months of quietly becoming a bigger and bigger fan of M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.!- and an even bigger fan of Atem Amir- Seto finally had the opportunity to meet the man he had been so enthralled by

And he definitely wasn't about to waste it

~+~

"I'm tellin' ya' 'Tem, ya' need to get laid,"

This again....

"Jo, I appreciate the concern- I _truly_ do, but I'm not going to just... sleep with someone just for the sake of sleeping with them, I'd like to have a connection to someone if I'm going to sleep with them, I'd like the chance for actual _dating_ and not just screwing,"

"Why? Just screwing can be fun sometimes," Duke pointed out

Atem, deadpanned, stared across at the other musician

"......I'm telling Tristan you said that,"

Not that it would bother Duke, as per the way he shrugged the comment off, wich only further added to the slight irritation Atem was feeling, leading him to immediately huff at the familiar sound of a lighter flicking open

"Do you have to light that up in here?"

Marik paused, a joint in one hand and a lighter in the other

"Well are there still hoards of fans outside?"

"Yes,"

"Then you have your answer," he replied casually, lighting the tip and leaning back as he took a puff

Atem rolled his eyes and wondered how long he could go without inhaling

"Chill, you're not going to get high off of secondhand, stop fretting," Duke snickered

He didn't smoke much himself, but he always kind of enjoyed watching Atem get bent out of shape about it

"Oh it isn't that, he just hates weed, what was it you said in that anti-smoking commercial again? That it would '_disappoint your freinds_' if you _'smoked marijuana'_?" Marik snickered

"Honor is his anti-drug," Duke chimed in with a laugh

"Alright we can all stop bringing up my dark past at any time now thanks," Atem grumbled, face dark red with embarrassment- although atleast they had stopped discussing his lack of sex life....

Before M.I.L.L.E.N.N.I.U.M.! became a thing they had all had other careers, Atem personally had been trying to break in as an actor and had gotten a few jobs that were.... mostly humiliating

Including an anti-drug commercial that only aired in Egypt

But because the internet was a thing, their fans had found it several months ago and he hadn't been able to live it down since

"Ok but wait though, the battle with drugs is one you can't afford to lose," Joey snickered from the other side of the room

Finally, Atem had really had enough

"As though you don't have a dark past of your own, _'Grizzly Rage'_,"

Joey paled at once, cringing and shaking his head

"We do NOT talk about that!"

Joey- who's name was actually Katsuya Jounouchi but changed it to the Americanized "Joey" upon recommendation from his former agent, who insisted his real name would be "too hard for Americans to pronounce"- had also been an actor at one point- or atleast tried to be

Much like Atem, he was bi-national and had decided to live with his mother in New York for a few years to pursue acting in America instead of Japan

And much like Atem, he had only managed to land a few pretty lousy jobs, including a terrible made-for-TV "horror" movie called Grizzly Rage

Joey's charector had died five minutes in

During those five minutes he had used the word "bro" seven times

No one was proud of that monstrosity

"Hey, we do NOT talk about the bear movie!"

"Nor do we speak of the anti-drug commercial,"

"....We could talk about the White Day commercial," Marik suggested with a sick grin, watching as both Joey and Atem went utterly pale

"Or we could talk about the Poker Face outfit," Atem noted dryly

Ah, and now it was _Marik's_ turn to get upset and offended

"My coach made me wear that!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you _still wore it_,"

Before this argument could go any further, the door suddenly opened, a slightly exhausted looking manager standing in front of the group

"Uh.. you guys aren't going to believe this, but _Seto Kaiba_ is here to see you,"

"Seto Kaiba? Ya' mean the dickweed billionaire?" Joey asked in confusion

"Try the dickweed _multi-billionaire_,"

"What would Seto Kaiba want to see _us_ for?" Yugi frowned in confusion

"Apparently he's a fan and he paid out the nose so you'd all better be nice,"

Joey wrinkled his nose, staring up at the manager

"Why the hell're ya' lookin' _directly_ at me when ya' say that!?"

"Because I'm _speaking_ directly to you," Tristan replied, arms crossing over his chest

Marik sighed, standing up and taking another puff of the joint between his fingers

"Well, I'm going to the bathroom I guess,"

"You could just put it out," Atem suggested

But the look on Marik's face told him exactly how fond he was of that idea and it was "not very"

So Atem merely leaned back and watched as the blonde headed to the adjoined bathroom to finish smoking, hoping against reason that the wealthy fan wouldn't get a wiff of the pot smell still lingering in the room

Tristan, the poor soul, muttered something under his breath before heading back out of the room, calling that Seto Kaiba would be there in a second and not to do anything scandalous wile they waited

"I wonder why Seto Kaiba is here..." Yugi mused slowly

"Who knows? The guy's about as crazy as a fuckin' loony toon, could be anything," Joey replied with a shrug, wrapping an arm casually around Yugi's shoulders

"I just wish he wasn't botherin' us durin' our relaxation time,"

"I hate to agree, but we _do_ have to start recording tommorrow," Ryou said with a quiet sigh

"Atleast we don't start until late afternoon," Atem reasoned, trying to cheer the other up

"I suppose there is that, yes," the other replied with a gentle smile, the five remaining members of the band all perking up with curiosity when the door opened again

And there he was

Tall, dark, and perpetually irritated it seemed

"Uh... hi?" Yugi smiled, clearly trying to be freindly

"Hello," Seto answered with a stiff nod, though he seemed to be staring directly at Atem the entire time

Eyebrows raising, Atem waited a beat before the CEO started walking closer, sitting directly in front of him and crossing one leg delicately over the other

"I see you're down a member for the night,"

"He's in the bathroom," Ryou provided helpfully

"Smoking," Seto concluded, watching with mild amusement as everyone around him went pale

"Don't worry, I'm not a rat, I won't tell anyone, but you really should consider air freshener if people are going to be smoking when they're not supposed to be,"

"To be fair, we weren't exactly expectin' company," Joey noted coldly, wich actually seemed to take Seto by a bit of surprise

"You weren't?"

"Nope, ya' kinda just barged in,"

"Then they didn't tell you sooner... I made these arrangements this morning,"

Ah, now the annoyance in the room had definitely shifted (mostly) off of Seto and onto their management team instead

"Well, no matter, I won't take up much of your time, I wanted to congratulate you on the work you've done for the queer community this last year,"

Needless to say that not one of the musicians had expected _that_

"O-Oh um... thank you...." Ryou said softly, his face a bit pink

"That's right.... you're bi too, aren't you?" Yugi noted, apparently the fact had slipped his mind, atleast for the moment

It hadn't slipped Atem's though

"That's right, it's always nice to see other celebrities coming out as well, especially those in more.... _delicate_ positions, such as your own,"

"Delicate" was certainly one way of putting it

Idols in Japan were often little more than marionette dolls, only able to follow the path of strings that their puppeteers laid out for them

Very few of them ever had any real freedom, or even the _illusion_ of freedom

To constantly go against what idols were usually considered to stand for had certainly been a risk and Atem, for one, was glad that someone so far removed from the music industry and the situation understood and appreciated that

"Well thank you, we greatly appreciate that," Atem noted fondly, a small smile on his face

Seto nodded once before standing up, staring directly down at Atem

"I was actually hoping to speak to you further,"

"To me?" Atem repeated with surprise and confusion

"If you'd be so inclined,"

Atem felt his lips tick up, a warm, happy feeling settling over him

He had honestly been a bit lonely since the band all decided to come out, with five out of the six of them all being in relationships

Ryou and Marik were together- wich was what started the entire thing, the fact that they had been caught out together and had to pay off a sleazy photographer not to publish the photos and eventually decided that they would rather lose their careers than continue to live in hiding that way- Yugi and Joey were together as well, and Duke and Tristan...

Atem was the only one who was alone, and he was pretty tired of it

But the life of an idol was a fast-paced one and he didn't really have time for casual dating or meeting people, but that was a problem that could be solved a bit more easily by dating someone who was also a prominent public figure and kept busy

Someone like Seto, who Atem had secretly been admiring for several years

He had always been a huge fan of games so as soon as Seto had taken over Kaiba Corp- the biggest gaming industry in the world- Atem had been well aware of it and had been quietly following the man's career- and many, _many_ public scandals, incidents, and news reports- ever since

He may have the tiniest bit of a crush on the man who so fearlessly destroyed his adoptive father's evil company and constantly crushed social expectations wile doing it, making loads of money all along the way

"Um.... sure?"

"Good, do you like French food?"

Ok that was unexpected

"I.... yes, I suppose?"

Actually, Atem was kind of unfamiliar with French food

They had only performed one night in France and he'd ended up eating American food wile he was there...

"Excellent,"

Not asking- not verbally anyway- Seto extended his hand, and Atem, with a small smile, reached up to take it

"Hey uh... buddy.... what'cha' doin' there?" Joey asked hesitantly, clearly not pleased with the sudden turn of events

"Just taking your advice," Atem replied casually, bending down to wisper into his freind's ear as they passed by the blonde

"Getting laid,"

~+~

When Seto had said "French food", Atem hadn't thought he meant food... _in Paris France_

Consequences of dating a multibillionare who had his own private jet, the musician supposed

Seto had taken him to Rome for dessert

"We _will_ be able to be back in Japan by afternoon, right? I have to record," Atem mused as he reluctantly started searching the floor for his clothes

"Don't worry, I have a meeting there in a few hours, it'll be fine," Seto insisted, not even bothering to get up himself

Passionate in bed, Atem realized, but lazy as fuck when relaxing

"Good, are you free for dinner?"

"Only if that's an invitation,"

"It is,"

"How do you feel about sushi?"

Atem paused, wincing a little as he grabbed his pants

"Not great, I'm allergic to seafood,"

"Oh,"

There was a pause before Seto spoke again

"What about pizza?"

"I guess that depends, are we going to fly back to Italy?" Atem teased

"Actually I'm a bigger fan of New York pizza," Seto smirked back, finally sitting up

"I suppose that can be arranged," Atem hummed back, flopping down on the bed and leaning in to give his new boyfreind a kiss

"I must admit though, I'm going to require a date in Japan sometime soon,"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it's the best way for the tabloids to find out we're dating,"

"Ah, and you're so eager for that are you? Don't you have any concerns about what it'll do to your image to be dating me?"

Seto had his fair share of haters and detractors himself, ofcourse, and didn't want them to hurt Atem or his band

LGBTQ+ issues were hardly the only ones he was involved in and he had more than enough enemies to ruin a less powerfull man's career

"Oh sweetheart," Atem chuckled, leaning over to kiss him again

"I think you should be more concerned with what _I_ might do to _your_ image,"

After all, a CEO dating a boy-band idol?

What a _scandal_


End file.
